Efficient and knowledgeable biostatistical support is crucial to the proper design and interpretation of[unreadable] research in the biomedical sciences. The principal objective of the Biostatistics Core will be to provide project[unreadable] investigators a centralized resource for statistical expertise. Statistical issues will be addressed at all levels of[unreadable] investigation: from the design of experiments, to the maintenance of data quality, and to the description and[unreadable] inferential statements made from the collected data. In support of this objective, the specific aims of the[unreadable] Biostatistics Core include:[unreadable] 1. To collaborate with project investigators in the formulation of hypotheses and the design of[unreadable] experimental studies[unreadable] 2. To conduct and direct the statistical analysis of data generated by project investigators including both[unreadable] descriptive summary statistics as well as more sophisticated inferential procedures[unreadable] 3. To provide assistance in developing and implementing data management systems to allow[unreadable] investigators to effectively and efficiently manage and analyze their data[unreadable] 4. To coordinate the development of new statistical methodologies, when needed, to directly support[unreadable] research issues that may arise as part of the current Program Project.